


The Thrill

by Monibot



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Janai has a lot of feelings ok?, POV Janai (The Dragon Prince), Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monibot/pseuds/Monibot
Summary: It always seemed to take longer for her exhaustion to set in, for the sounds of metal scraping metal and screaming to subside. Even hours later, her body still felt tense, anticipating an enemy that no longer existed, and she itched for something to help ease her down from the heady thrill of battle. Khessa used to say she had warrior’s blood.She shook her head. At this hour, the only remaining battles to be fought were inside herself.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127





	The Thrill

Janai groaned as she lowered herself into the bathing pool. Thin vapors of steam curled away from where her naturally hot skin met the cool water. She felt the muscles in her back and arms relax incrementally as the now warm water pulled away layers of sweat, dust, and blood. She leaned back against the smooth stone edge and closed her eyes. When she and her forces had arrived two days ago, tired and muddy from the long trek from Lux Aurea, it had been a relief to find that the old Dragonguard facilities had been maintained. 

Unfortunately, there had been no time to rest with the false king and his army so close behind them. Their pitiable group of humans and elves had scrambled to come up with a plan that afforded them any chance of survival. And following the battle and grisly work of clearing the battlefield of the dead and wounded, many of her soldiers had simply opted to make camp and rest. 

Janai’s remaining officers had quickly established watch rotations and organized healing tents for the wounded. She oversaw it all with a confident smile, understanding that maintaining morale was crucial when so much uncertainty still hung thick in the air. 

Miles away, her best engineers and scholars were at work determining if and how the Sunforge might be purified again. Her fellow warriors had fought that much harder, clinging to the hope that they would have a home to return to. 

And then there was the matter of the vacant throne. Her sister’s throne. _Her_ throne? 

The room was quiet, the only sound coming from a small spigot that fed fresh water into the pool, but the roar in her ears felt deafening. She inhaled slowly and took stock of her emotions, the same way she had been taught to control her fire-being. Everything since that fateful day in Lux Aurea had been a blur. There had been no time to mourn her sister or her city. As the Golden Knight, the elves had looked to her and her course of action had been clear. Leading and protecting came naturally to her. Dealing with feelings... did not. 

She scrubbed aggressively at her dark skin, thinking about how out of her depth she felt. A thick lump formed in her throat as she thought about what Khessa would say if she could see what had become of the world. Humans and elves working together, fighting side by side, being friends, and becoming... more, if the Moonshadow elf and her human mage were any indication. She felt her face warm as she considered her own budding relationship with humans. 

Finished, she climbed out of the pool and stood, lit by the bioluminescent veins that stretched along the inside of the spire. Being clean after a grueling battle felt divine, but did nothing to lessen the restless energy still coursing through her. 

She knew it was strange. Everyone else had been completely spent after the prolonged fight, especially one against such insurmountable odds. The small human king, Ezran, had barely been able to stand when his brother carried him and his glowtoad off to bed. But it always seemed to take longer for her exhaustion to set in, for the sounds of metal scraping metal and screaming to subside. Even hours later, her body still felt tense, anticipating an enemy that no longer existed, and she itched for something to help ease her down from the heady thrill of battle. Khessa used to say she had warrior’s blood. _Khessa_. 

She shook her head. At this hour, the only remaining battles to be fought were inside herself. 

She dried herself with a threadbare towel from a shelf cut into the wall and pulled on the same tunic she had been wearing under her armor earlier that day. She wrinkled her nose slightly at the smell, but found it quieted the parts of her mind that were still lingering on the battlefield. 

* * *

Janai carefully made her way down the side of the Storm Spire, keeping one hand against the rough stone and using the dim moonlight to keep her from straying too close to the edge. As she stepped off the bottom stair, she surveyed the empty battlefield and beyond that, where the bulk of her and the human forces camped. 

She opted to take the direct route through the battlefield, eyes absently scanning over bits of debris and pools of stained earth. The air still smelled of rust and burnt wood. She clenched and unclenched her fists as she walked, caught in the whirlwind of her own thoughts. The royal advisors in Lux Aurea-- what remained of them-- would want to hold a coronation as soon as she returned. Those loyal to her had begged her to do it before she left but she had refused. _Dragonfire take them!_ she cursed. They hadn’t even given her sister a proper burial and they were already pushing some political agenda. Would they even be able to do a proper burial ceremony with no body? She clenched her teeth and pushed away tears as she felt her body heat rising. 

Janai skirted around a large upturned wagon, close to the jagged wall of a large boulder and froze, hearing a sound to her right. She strained her ears towards the direction of the noise and heard a grunt from the other side of the boulder. She paused and considered calling out for backup. She was near the edge of the Sunfire camp and patrols would be in the area. 

Against her better judgement, she inched along the boulder, anticipation thrumming in her ears despite being without her armor or a weapon. A shadow swept over the area as a cloud moved across the sky and she seized the opportunity to dart around the rock, arms raised in a defensive stance. An arm shot out of the darkness and she instinctively raised hers to block it with a small grunt. Blood pounded in her ears as she pushed back against her opponent, putting some distance between them. The cloud shifted and she locked eyes with the supposed intruder. _Amaya._

Confusion crossed her face as she slid her eyes to either side of the human general, wondering if she had been fighting off some other threat. Amaya-- she had embarrassingly only learned her name a few short days ago upon meeting her human nephews-- guessed her intention and shook her head, pointing to herself with one hand as if to say, “ _just me_.” 

Indeed, it seemed as though the human was alone, dressed in a clean, sleeveless Katolis-style blue tunic and dark pants with worn leather boots pulled over. Janai jealously eyed her clean clothes and relaxed her stance. “My apologies. I did not expect anyone to be awake so late.” 

Amaya took a step closer, narrowing her eyes and the elf tensed. They had grown close during the last few weeks. And despite Janai’s outward insistence otherwise, Amaya had stopped being her prisoner the moment she had returned the general’s armor. Or maybe it had been when she had allowed the dark-haired woman to sit behind her on her Twin-Tailed Inferno-Tooth Tiger, a rare honor even among her own people. Still, she hadn’t forgotten that they had been sworn enemies a few short months ago. 

Amaya’s gesturing snapped her out of her own thoughts. She furrowed her brow. Kazi had not had time to teach her anything but the bare minimum for communicating with the general in battle. So, she clumsily signed _I don’t understand._ Amaya considered her, before simply pointing at her own brown eyes, to Janai’s lips, and to the moon overhead. Realization dawned on Janai and she circled to the general’s other side, so that the moonlight cast her face in light. “Better?” 

Amaya nodded, tilting her head to one side as she ran her eyes over Janai’s body, taking in the tension still gathered there. Her fingers moved slowly to sign, _Are you ok?_

Suddenly self-conscious, she quickly explained, “I have trouble sleeping after a battle. I feel too… alive.” 

The dark-haired woman gave her a knowing look and Janai wondered for the first time why she had been awake as well. Studying Amaya more closely, she noticed a thin sheen of sweat on the woman’s brow and that the surrounding area had been cleared into a rough circle, wide enough to practice fighting forms. 

Amaya didn’t give her much time to mull it over, though, as she closed the distance between them, eyes flashing in the moonlight. Janai dodged to one side, slightly bewildered, as adrenaline rushed through her veins. She considered the other woman for a moment and an unspoken understanding passed between them. 

Janai’s mouth curled into a grin as Amaya gave her that same cocky “ _come at me”_ gesture from all those lifetimes ago at the breach. 

Happy to oblige, Janai repaid her with an equally ferocious hit, delighting in the way fighting Amaya-- or maybe just Amaya?-- made her nerves buzz with electricity. They traded hits, Janai remaining on the defensive as Amaya came at her with quick jabs.

She felt the weight of her grief lighten as her fist connected with Amaya’s shoulder and the uncertainty of the future melt away when Amaya’s returning blow stung her ribs. They danced in and out of the other’s reach, light on their feet in the dirt. She thought about the Sunforge, channeling the fury of watching her peoples’ magic torn away and corrupted with dark magic into her next attack. Amaya staggered backwards. Sensing an opening, Janai swept Amaya’s legs out from under her and followed her down to the ground, pinning the general’s waist between her thighs. 

“Payback,” she growled in satisfaction at the woman trapped under her. Infuriatingly, instead of looking defeated, Amaya was _smirking_ at her. _Arrogant woman!_

Her cheeks burned and she looked away in embarrassment. Mistake. 

Amaya thrust up forcefully with her hips, dislodging Janai and rolling to her feet. Janai regained her balance as Amaya circled her, looking for an opening. 

Despite their shared sleeplessness, the sparring and last few days had clearly taken its toll. As they edged each other towards one side of the improvised sparring ring, Janai felt her own movements growing looser, bolder. When she faltered, overextending past Amaya’s shoulder, the other woman deftly grabbed her wrist and twisted her around, pressing the elf against the rock and pinning her wrist above her head. 

* * *

Neither of them moved, faces inches apart and breathing laboured in the still night. Janai felt lightheaded, the thrill of their fight pulsed loudly in her mind while her skin burned. Time slowed and her vision narrowed, focused in the way that only happened when she was deeply engaged in battle. Amaya’s eyes were shadowed as she leaned in close and Janai flinched, her brain struggling to process if they were still sparring or on the edge of something much more dangerous. 

Amaya pulled back, letting light fall on Janai’s face as she watched her, concerned and waiting. Janai groaned internally. _Always so honorable, this human._ Her mind raced to come up with a nonverbal way to tell Amaya what she wanted. Before she could second guess herself, she used her free hand to grab Amaya’s hip and pull the human roughly against her, eyes fluttering closed at the friction between their bodies. 

Whatever had been holding Amaya back melted away as she hungrily pressed her lips to Janai’s neck, not bothering to be particularly gentle as she made her way upwards, biting lightly and leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses in her wake. Janai groaned loudly as she slipped her hand under Amaya’s tunic to press against the taut skin of her abdomen, only belated realizing they were incriminatingly close to her camp. 

Any lingering discretion was lost when Amaya reached her lips, which she eagerly parted for the human as they pressed together. That breathless feeling returned and Janai moaned. Weeks of complicated feelings-- fear, excitement, anger, respect-- came crashing together. The two of them, caught on opposite sides of conflict, taught to hate and fight but maybe learning to… 

Amaya’s hand cupped the side of her face, tilting her head and pressing her tongue insistently against Janai’s bottom lip. Janai let thoughts of the future slip away as she let her tongue slide against Amaya’s. She tasted of salt and a sharp sweetness not unlike a moonberry. 

They broke apart a few moments later, breathing heavily in the space between them. Amaya’s dark eyes met hers in the dim light, questioning. Janai lifted her chin sharply. _What are you waiting for?_

Amaya wasted no time and released her wrist. She ran both hands down Janai’s sides, pausing only briefly to get a consenting nod before pushing up the fabric of her maroon tunic and slipping a hand under. Calloused fingers ghosted over her ribs and Janai shuddered at the touch, tangling one hand in Amaya’s dark hair and bringing her into a bruising kiss, impatient and wanting. Amaya obliged, pressing a hand over one of Janai’s breasts, caressing slowly before pinching her nipple through the fabric of her breast band. Janai cried out against her mouth as a sharp feeling of pleasure traveled from the tips of her toes to coil just below her stomach. 

She felt a hand clap over her mouth and panicked momentarily, eyes shooting open. But it was just Amaya, who removed her hand to press a finger to her lips in the universal sign for “ _be quiet”_ as her other hand stroked the side of her breast lazily. Janai rolled her eyes but conceded that it would be a political disaster for one of her patrols to stumble upon her and the human general in a compromising position. 

She grabbed Amaya’s hand, realizing with a start that it was her burned hand from the smooth scars along the palm. She pushed the guilt away for another time and pressed a kiss to the palm before guiding it back over her mouth, blushing deeply. Amaya quirked an eyebrow and gave her that infuriating, knowing smirk. Janai resisted the urge to punch her. 

Satisfied, Amaya leaned in to pepper kisses along her jawline and slid a thigh between Janai’s, pressing against the junction of her legs. Janai felt her knees go weak and moaned into Amaya’s hand, dragging her nails down the general’s back. She could practically feel the self-satisfied way Amaya slowly and agonizingly slid her hand down her stomach to the drawstring of her pants. She played with the tie for a moment before deftly loosening it, all while keeping up her relentless attack on Janai’s neck. Impressed, Janai faintly wondered if that was all the extra finger was good for. 

The thought was lost as Amaya slipped her hand under the hem of her pants and pressed against the soft curls she found there. Amaya withdrew her thigh slightly to give her fingers more room and Janai was suddenly very glad her mouth was now pressed against Amaya’s palm. She tangled her fingers in Amaya’s dark hair, pulling insistently. When Amaya pushed her fingers lower and grazed against the tight bundle of nerves there, Janai bit her hand softly as she briefly saw stars. 

It had been long, so long, since she had felt desired in this way. No, she corrected herself, as Amaya began stroking her fingers in a slow rhythm and she rocked her hips in time, it had been so long since she had felt safe enough to allow another to see her vulnerable. And to feel this way in a human’s arms... The thought was so startling that she almost pushed Amaya away, but the building pressure inside her wanted release. And she did want Amaya-- human, honorable, steady Amaya-- to be the one to give it to her. 

Janai wobbled and Amaya removed the hand on her mouth to grip her around the middle. She wouldn’t last much longer. She was out of practice and too wound up. She felt her body temperature rising as her restlessness, emotions, and pleasure of the moment overwhelmed her. Janai pressed her mouth to Amaya’s shoulder and came with a muffled shout, biting down hot and hard as waves of pleasure crested and crashed within her shaking body. 

Amaya kept a slow and steady rhythm as Janai rode the orgasm out in its entirety, keeping a firm hold on her as her legs threatened to buckle. When Janai stilled, Amaya pulled her hand away and lowered them to a sitting position, shaking her head at Janai’s unspoken question. _Not tonight._

Instead, she seemed content to pull Janai onto her lap and wrap her arms around her still trembling form. Janai leaned against her, feeling both soft and protected in Amaya’s arms. They stayed like that a while, watching oranges and yellows chase away the night sky. 

Finally, she twisted in Amaya’s arms to look at her and started. There was an imprint on the right shoulder of Amaya’s tunic, scorched into the fabric by something at a high heat. She realized, feeling a blush creep from her neck to the tips of her ears, that the marks were teeth shaped. _Her_ teeth shaped. Alarmed, she ran her fingers lightly over the mark, worried that she had somehow managed to hurt the poor woman _again_ by not being in control of her fire-being. 

Sensing her distress, Amaya gently grabbed her chin and turned her head to meet her eyes. Janai saw nothing put a playful twinkle in those brown irises and relaxed. Suddenly, a giggle bubbled up from deep within her, the realization of what they’d done finally setting in. Sneaking around at night, unable to keep their hands off each other, like a pair of first year trainees. Amaya gave her a lazy, lopsided smile and Janai decided she wanted to keep this human around. 

The sun peeked shyly over the horizon, bathing them in warm light. 

It was a new day. 

The future was still so uncertain but she let herself indulge in this moment of joy. Leaning forward, she pressed a chaste kiss to Amaya’s lips before stifling a yawn that threatened to escape her own. Ever perceptive, the general jerked her head in the direction of camp and lifted one corner of her mouth as if to say, _Did I tire you out?_

Janai rolled her eyes but nodded, standing first and offering a hand to help the other woman up. Amaya dusted herself off before playfully punching the side of Janai’s arm in a familiar gesture. Too happy to feign annoyance, she intertwined their fingers, letting her four settle between Amaya’s five. 

They made the short walk back to her camp hand-in-hand, met by the sounds and smells of breakfast cooking fires being started. The morning watch saluted her crisply and she pointedly ignored their knowing looks as she tugged Amaya in the direction of her tent.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. This was my first fic in almost a decade. But aren't we all a little thirsty for content right now? 
> 
> I really enjoyed these two in the show, being a sucker for a well done enemies to lovers. I'm hoping to see more of the after effects on Lux Aurea and the budding relationship between these two now that the saga is happening. 
> 
> Lastly, the title is a small homage to The Stormlight Archives series. It's not intended to be a literal force of magic in my work, just something that inspired it.
> 
> Comments and constructive feedback welcomed!


End file.
